Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *We will not accept it if its page is a stub. (A stub, with or without the template, is characterized as a page under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris ---- Nyan Rath Created by B1K3 and nominated by B1K3 also. For #Nyan Cat+Rath=Epicness. Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 18:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Fart Created by methane gas and other gastronomical crap and nominated by Omi. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN FEATURED MONTHS AGO For #Why do I want him featured well.. (fart) he's AWESOME. Un is awsome and so am I 07:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *VOTE FART!!! Hydro-Tide Created by Joseph416 and nominated by himself. For #His design is original and cool-looking and his powers aren't overpowered but also not weak. Good job. I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 17:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #He's pretty cool and he isn't overpowered like someone I know. (but like.) ' ' (Talk) 19:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #*Sorry dude Stormfront is epicer. #If UN wins, at least let an awesome alien win after him. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 21:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah. Ancy's right, this alien is great! ---****--- Roads 13:43,2/3/2012 #Pure awesomeness. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 16:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Hydro-Tide appreciates your vote :D Joseph416 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Paradoxiclean Created by Rocketslug and nominated by Rocketslug. For # Against # Comments * Stormfront Created by Yo Mamma and nominated by An Anomynous User...... Ooh..... For #What's cooler than an alien that has a tornado for a body, lightning arms, and a cloud head? He's even got fangs! FANGS! :P Vote for Stormfront Gotta get life! Go get a life! Hur-ry up! 23:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #*You can't vote for your own alien, especially when you nominated it. ---****--- Roads 13:41,2/3/2012 #*I wouldn't techincally strike it out, I would move it to the comments section. That seems like something that would be in the comments section. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 00:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) #Stormfront's one of the awesomest aliens EVAR. ' ' (Talk) 20:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Epik Face Created by GenRex and nominated by the guy who created it. For #Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! #*You need to put a signature. Un is awsome and so am I 08:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) #**Dude, I think that's a Un-registered User. User:RexTennyson. #***I know, but they have a signature that links to their page. All votes must be with a signature. Un is awsome and so am I 08:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) #****that's his Message_Wall:2.121.225.168 Un is awsome and so am I 08:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I just wanna see who'll vote. Category:Others Category:Others